Our First Flat Together
by pommedeplume
Summary: (June 21, 2001) Remus and Sirius finally get a flat together on Sirius's 18th birthday. They and James and Lily all take advantage of the newly discovered parental absence. Part 13 of All That We Have Left series


June 21, 2001

"It's really happening," Remus said, looking around at his new flat.

James had some furniture delivered, just so Remus and Sirius would have something to start with. He had bed, a sofa, a dining table and some other odds and ends. For now, he was leaving most of his furniture with his parents just in case they wanted to move someone into his room or something.

"It is," Lily said hugging Remus around his neck.

Soon, Lily and James would also be sharing a flat. This was it. Their adult lives were beginning and childhood was over. Remus felt excited and scared.

Lily put on some music and helped Remus unpack boxes. In a few hours, James, Sirius and Peter would arrive and they were all going to have some drinks and hang out together. It had been a while since they were able.

"Is it all right if James and I stay over tonight?" Lily asked, a copy of one of Remus's Umberto Eco novels in her hand.

"I certainly wouldn't mind," Remus said with a smile, taking the book from her and putting it on his new bookshelf in the bedroom.

Sirius might be a little offended, but they had agreed to focus on the move today and to properly celebrate his birthday this weekend after they had got everything settled.

"Cheers. James and I just haven't been able to have a night together in ages. Mum's always at my place and his parents are always home, even though the house is big. They don't really approve of us sleeping together," Lily said.

"I don't care. Though, you'll have to take the floor or the sofa," Remus said.

"I'll take the bloody ceiling at this point, mate," Lily said then laughed.

"That dire, huh?" Remus said.

"But I'm not the only one," Lily said then winked.

Remus groaned.

"Indeed," he said.

"But you'll have plenty of time, even with work. James and I aren't moving in together for a month and he's going on vacation with his parents right before," Lily said with a frown.

"You poor deprived creature," Remus said, ruffling the top of her dark red hair.

Lily laughed then tried to straighten her hair out.

"It isn't easy being young and full of raging hormones, it turns out," Lily said.

"Tell me about it," Remus said as he look for where he packed the other Eco books.

An hour or so later, there was a knock at the door while Remus was making tea, having got a call from James saying they were nearly there. Remus went to the door and let James and Sirius inside. Lily shouted, "Hello lads! Happy birthday, Sirius!" and dashes across the room, giving Sirius a hug and kissing James.

Remus smiled at Sirius then went back into the kitchen to get the tea, which he brought to the dining table just minutes later.

"Where's Pete?" Sirius asked.

"Helping his mum, probably," Remus replied.

James scoffed.

"What?" Remus said.

"You don't really believe that, do ya mate?" James said.

"You think Pete's lying, do you?" Sirius asked, leaning forward over the table.

"What I think doesn't really matter. But I have my suspicions. I mean he's always been going on about his mum, right? But the last few months the amount we've been seeing him is half what it used to be. Now, there's one thing that I think might keep Pete busy like that," James said, pushing his glasses up his nose with a smirk.

"Oh, you think he's found a nice piece of arse to chase around," Sirius said.

"I do, in fact. Pete's found a lady friend and wants to keep her all to himself," James aid.

"That's a shame, really. It'd be nice to have another girl about," Lily said, frowning.

Remus couldn't imagine who Pete would even be dating. Peter had spent most of his time in school around him, James and Sirius.

"Who do you suppose it is? Have you talked to Dorcas Meadowes lately?" Remus asked Lily but they were interrupted by a sudden knock at the door.

"Speak of the ruddy devil," James said and got up to answer the door, causing Remus to gesture at him with annoyance for answering his bloody door.

"Hello," Peter said as James let Peter inside.

"Come sit, Peter," Remus said, and gestured at the empty chair at the table.

"Oh, cheers. Happy birthday, Sirius" Peter said then sat down.

"Where've been mate? We miss you," James said.

"Oh, you know mum. Actually, I can't stay too long. Mum's been especially unwell," Peter said.

Remus noticed that Sirius seemed dissatisfied by Peter's response. In the end, Peter only stayed for about an hour before leaving to do… whatever it was he was really doing.

* * *

Lily inhaled on her joint deeply as Remus poured wine for the others. Pink Floyd played in the background.

 _On the wings of the night_

 _As the daytime is stirring_

 _Where the speechless unite_

 _In a silent accord_

"Which Pink Floyd album do you think is the best, lads?" Lily asked, exhaling smoke.

"' _Dark Side of the Moon_ ' is good but it's overrated," Remus said.

"How can you say that?" Lily asked, pretending to be appalled and playfully slapping Remus on the shoulder, before inhaling her joint again.

"Don't get me wrong," Remus said then took a sip of his Merlot and continued, "I love Dark Side. But ' _Wish You Were Here_ ' is by far their strongest work."

"I like ' _The Wall_ '," James said seeming embarrassed.

"Of course, you do," Remus said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Is there something wrong with ' _The Wall_ '?" James asked.

"No, of course not. Just not my favourite," Remus said.

"I kind of fancy ' _The Division Bell'._ I mean it's no Dark Side but it's pretty bloody good," Lily said.

"I've never heard that," James confessed, again looking embarrassed.

"It's definitely underrated," Remus said.

"I like the one with the pig floating over Battersea!" Sirius interjected.

Lily clasped a hand over her mouth to suppress a laugh. Lily wasn't sure if Sirius was joking or not but if he wasn't then he probably wouldn't fancy being laughed at.

"' _Animals_? I've had trouble enjoying it. I mean, I like the idea of it but it's less dynamic than their other albums," Remus said with a shrug.

Sirius, looking nervous, finally got up to make tea while the rest of them continued talking about Pink Floyd. Lily finished her joint and the lads had all finished their wine by the time Sirius came back with the tea.

"James and Lily are going to stay here tonight, Sirius," Remus said, giving Sirius a small smile, having just finished his tea.

"That's fine," Sirius said.

"Also, I'm going to run to a shoppe. I've realised some things I need," Remus said.

"Oh, I'll come too," Lily said, feeling strongly drawn to the idea of getting snacks.

* * *

"What do you think, Peter?" Maddy asked him, flashing her blue-grey eyes at him with curiosity.

"I'm finding it difficult to think at the moment," Peter said, as Maddy slowly rode him, her hands clutching his bare chest, a small vibrating toy nestled between them.

Maddy chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"But honestly, Peter. Everything Tom says… is just so _right_ ," she said.

Peter did find a great deal of the things Mr. Riddle said to be compelling, especially the stuff about reaching your full potential and putting yourself first. It did make a sort of good sense. But some of Mr. Riddle's other views made him uncomfortable, particularly all his stuff about Britain being the greatest nation in the world and keeping Britain for the British. He wished he'd talk a bit less about that. He also wished the meetings were so expensive to enter, even if Maddy was happy to pay his way inside.

"Yeah," Peter said, a partial lie.

Maddy increased the speed of movement, letting out soft moans. After months of doing… whatever it was they were doing, Peter still didn't understand why any of it was happening. It was funny, but they barely talked about much except for sex and Tom Riddle, often at the same time. They met up, went to the meetings then came back to her flat for a shag before Peter went home.

Peter didn't really have much complaints. He liked Maddy. At first he was just entranced because she was beautiful but he was coming to see that she was actually a lovely person… if she liked you. She could be cold if she didn't. And Peter certainly complain about the sex. Maddy knew what she was doing, that was for certain.

"Oh, yessss," Maddy growled, pounding into Peter, her face twisted in pleasure.

Peter never could hold on once Maddy had came, feeling himself clench as euphoria filled him and he ejaculated inside of her. Moments later, Maddy had climbed off of him and had turned on her telly. They would lay there and watch Channel 4 for a bit then Peter would go home.

"Maybe, I should go ahead and leave. I'm tired," Peter said, also wishing to clean himself up.

"Don't," Maddy said.

"Don't what?" Peter asked.

"Don't leave. Stay here tonight," she said flashing him a smile.

"Oh. All right. I will," Peter said.

* * *

Remus and Lily reentered Remus's new flat to a strangely tense scene, at least it appeared tense to Lily. James and Sirius were quiet as she and Remus put things away. She hoped the lads hadn't been fighting.

Once everything was put away, Remus gave James and Lily blankets and pillows to sleep with and he and Sirius went off to bed. James fixed a nice spot on the floor for them both. Lily went over to her purse and grabbed a condom and a small bottle of lube she brought.

It sounded like Remus and Sirius might be arguing in their room but they were quiet enough where she wasn't sure. Lily decided to block it out. She knew what she needed right now.

Lily slid beneath the cover, now only wearing her tee-shirt. James had already got himself hard. Lily put the condom on his prick then put some lube on the both of them, though Lily was feeling pretty aroused. She had spent most of the last hour thinking about this. She was very ready and sliding herself onto his thickness was no great challenge.

Lily leaned over and kissed James while she slid his cock in and out of her. Leaning up she reached between her legs to finger her clit, letting out a moan loud enough that she was certain Remus and Sirius would hear her. James looked mortified and Lily let out a soft chuckle.

However, it wasn't long before she could hear some rather erotic sounds coming from the other room.

"Do you hear that? The lads are having a go," Lily said.

"That's good. I was worried they were going to fight," James said.

"Oh?" Lily said.

"Sirius didn't know you and Remus had shagged," James said.

"Oh dear. I hadn't thought about that in ages," Lily said, placing her pale hands on James's dark chest, rubbing her palms against his hard nipples.

"Sirius seemed pretty worked up about it," James said.

Just then she heard Remus moan and said, "Sounds like he's pretty worked up about something else now."

Lily leaned up again, to touch her clit some more. If Remus and Sirius weren't going to hold back their noise she saw no reason to, letting her moans come out louder.

"Blimey, Lils," James said.

"It's only fair," Lily said and stuck her tongue out at him.

James chuckled and Lily began to pump him harder. Just then Lily heard Remus groaning loudly. That was an orgasm, she was certain of it. This was sort of fun. Lily got a sort of thrill from listening to them. She started to wonder if it might be fun to go further. She wondered if perhaps all the lads would ever want to get together in the same room.

"Oh, James," Lily moaned, loving the feeling from slamming on his cock and touching her clit while new fantasies filled her mind.

"Fuck. You're gonna make me come," James said, his hands on her waist beginning to squeeze her tightly.

Lily felt hot pleasure fill her body as her orgasm rushed through her. James groaned as his cock pulsed inside of her. Lily loved it when they came together.

* * *

Remus looked down at the mess all over his stomach and groin. Sirius was lying to Remus's left, looking pleased with himself. Remus did wish he had told Sirius about having shagged Lily, if only because it would've got the trouble out of the way. Lesson learned, he supposed.

Remus smiled at Sirius.

"We're going to have a lot of fun in this flat," Remus said.

"Looks like we've already started," Sirius said looking down at the mess.

Remus couldn't hear James and Lily anymore. He supposed they must have finished. Remus leaned over and grabbed some tissues from his night stand and began to wipe himself up.

"So Sirius… how would you feel if I bought us something to… play with," Remus said.

"What you want to go to the park and play catch?" Sirius asked then chuckled.

"No, I was thinking more like something I could use to give you a spanking or maybe tie you up," Remus said, trying to sound casual.

"Really?" Sirius asked, sounding excited.

"Absolutely. You have been very naughty," Remus said, finding himself unable to help smile.

"Oh that would be very nice. I would like that a lot. You sure you aren't joking?" Sirius said.

"Sounds like I'm going to need to get a gag as well," Remus said, giving Sirius a raised eyebrow.

Sirius laughed and Remus got up and tossed the tissue in the bin. He then got back into bed and turned out the lamp, sliding behind Sirius and draping an arm over Sirius's side.

"I love you, Sirius," Remus said.

"I love you too," Sirius said.


End file.
